Metagirls/Aftermath
“''Aftermath” is the second issue and chapter of ''Metagirls. Synopsis Following the previous issue, Dr. Corr's new offsprings, the Metagirls, go explore the world outside while they seek to apprehend their now deceased creator's ex-husband and have him feel the same pain Emma felt. Characters * Metagirls ** Magma ** Aquaria ** Gaia ** Kaze ** Molniya ** Iclyn * Sharon Carter * Misty Knight * Mary Jane Watson * Evelynn Phillips / Madstar (first appearance as Madstar) * Andrew Corr (final appearance) Plot Following the completion of Louise Corr's creation of the Metagirls, which resulted in her own death, Evelynn Phillips regains consciousness to discover her DNA was altered during the experiment. As she tries out her new-found abilities, she accidentally kills a group of scientists who are still present carrying Dr. Corr's aged, lifeless body out of the building, with the surviving scientist suddenly pointing Phillips as Dr. Corr's killer. Phillips avoids capture by the hands of Sharon Carter and Misty Knight as she progressively begins to lose her sanity. Meanwhile, the Metagirls are roaming free around New York individually trying out their elemental powers to fight crime. The Narrator reveals an brief profile about each of the girls: * Magma's profile: "Powered by the heat of Fire, Magma was made to be a natural born leader, determined to show her sisters the way to justice by any means necessary. For the criminals and other dark-hearted, Magma's flames represent death and destruction. But for Magma herself, as well as the innocents and her sisters, her flames represent Wisdom and Light. And Wisdom and Light represent Guidance." * Aquaria's profile: "Born with the refreshment of Water, Aquaria carries out the purpose of protecting the innocents with fertility. Her purity of heart makes her intolerant of violence and injustice, but also gives her the courage to do what must be done, and also to represent her love for both women and men of all kinds... especially, her sisters." * Gaia's profile: "Powered by the might of Earth, Gaia was born to represent the strength of women and men in the world, and mankind's will to face bigger foes than themselves. A formidable warrior, Gaia stands ready for any battle she is challenged for. And a constant vow to never back away until that fight is over." * Kaze's profile: "Gentle as Wind and peaceful as Air, Kaze was made to represent joy and happiness, which bloom in the freshness of our minds, in the gentle wind of our thoughts, on the ground of kindness and compassion." * Molnyia's profile: "Bright as Lightning, Molnyia was made to represent the brilliance and worth of society. She can be hostile and aggressive to those who do not take certain matters seriously, but even so, Molnyia is loyal and selfless to the end for her friends and family." * Iclyn's profile: "Powered by the cold Ice, Iclyn was created to represent the bright side of being different from others, both from the outside and the inside. Despite seeing herself as different from her sisters, Iclyn still acts as a reminder to never be afraid of accepting who or what we are. No matter how different we are from others." Meanwhile, Carter and Mary Jane Watson are both able to sense their genetic templates' existance and purpose and go on to find them. While searching for them, they are met with Yuri Watanabe, who informs the two that Carlie Cooper and Misty had found a cloning birth chamber beneath Dr. Corr's main lab. Meanwhile, Gaia and Kaze watch as Dr. Corr's body is buried next to her daughter Emma's grave. Magma eventually gathers her sisters and tells them what they must do: to find Dr. Corr's ex-husband Andrew and punish him most severely. Later at night, they ambush and assault Andrew in his trailer and inflict some of the nanites they found in Dr. Corr's lab, causing Andrew to halucinate of his worst nightmares, including himself killing his wife instead of his daughter. After a brutal beating against him, the Metagirls part ways just as Watanabe and Carter find guns and drugs on Andrew's trailer, exposing him for Emma's murder and leading to his arrest. With their work done, the Metagirls resume to fight crime by their best means and find a place for themselves while their templates Carlie, MJ, Misty, Watanabe, Carter and Elphane keep working to solve more about Dr. Corr's researches. Meanwhile, Phillips (still accused of murdering Dr. Corr) is hiding from the authorities in a abandoned wherehouse while she telepathically hears the citizens calling her "Madstar" until she suddenly screams in anguish. Quotes References Category:Metagirls comic issues